


You And Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Gio and Debbie relax.





	You And Me

Debbie had smiled as she came home, happy to find Giovanni sat waiting for her. Gio had come home only a few hours before but had made a point to cook and pour her a glass of wine. She had been very content to curl up beside him, nuzzling into his side, sighing even as she let herself relax, happy to eat her food, drink her wine, and relax. Gio had smiled, letting his arm slip around her shoulders, letting her relax into him with no real need for words, or pushing for anything else. He was just happy to be allowed to stay in her home, at her side, and enjoy her contentment.


End file.
